Writings
by Ruby Devil
Summary: Damn Li's. Sakura loathes them, but yet right now she's attending a school on land that the Li's bought. The very people she's been brought up to hate, having to step foot on something they own. She thought she wouldn't fit in at that school for she was a
1. Amber Eyes

Damn Li's. Sakura loathes them, but yet right now she's attending a school on land that the Li's bought. The very people she's been brought up to hate, having to step foot on something they own. She thought she wouldn't fit in at that school for she was a Kinomoto, except she met a boy. A boy quite like her. She wonders, could they be meant for each other? Possibly, but one problem....he's a Li.

  
  
****

Dislaimer-I own this plot, but not entirely. I do not own CCS, but I do own some characters.

  
  


This fanfic is based on a asotry I just finished reading called Scribbler of Dreams. I thought that was a excellent book. I've taken some parts in that book and rewrote it to fit my story. However, not all of this plot is entirely mines. It is only right that I should give credit where it is due. If you haven't read that book, I _urge_ you to read it. It's absolutly fantastic! This fanfic will be only similar in the begenning and some in the middle. But I hope you'll read, review, and like this fanfic! Enjoy! Oh, and whenever it's in brackets and italized, that means Sakura's talking....cause she's mute in this story.

  
  
****

Chapter 1-Amber Eyes

_I feel like I'm spinning in a whirl pool. My vision is blurry and I'm confused. I feel like I'm falling....falling...._ My brother slammed the on my journal. "Sakura, you writing in that journal of yours again?" I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he know? What if I am? Who are you to stop me?> "You don't need to get all defensive about it." Sorry Touya, you know how I am about starting school today. Why do I have to go to school in a place where I'm not accepted?>

"Don't worry, if anyone asks, you're a Ling." My brother drove up to the school yard and waitef or me to enter the building before he left. I looked to my right then to my left. Everywhere was a human being. The school seemed so big. I couldn't quite figure out to to use the map they gave me, **BRING!** the tardy bell in between classes had rung. I was late, oh no. I dropped the map on the floor and ran out to the courtyard. Which way was right?? I jumped at the sudden tap on my shoulder. "Hi, are you lost?" I nodded my head.

The person took my schedule away from me and looked at it. "Room 51-A. It's right behind you. Just go straight and you should be able to get to it in no time." I just looked at the person. Was this some sort of trick? Was he being nice to me? Was this something the Li's planned to get me? Shaking off those thoughts I hurried to my class. Every single pair of white eyes stared at me when I stepped in. My face flammed and I was sure I was going crimson. I felt like their eyes would burn holes through my body. I felt so embarrassed at how clumsily I sat down at my desk and clumsily searched for a pencil.

Lunch was even worse. I didn't know anybody. I sta alone at a table near the trash cans. I looked at my food with disgust.. I threw away the tray and went out to the courtyard. I found a nice shady spot under a Cherry Blossom tree. Sitting down under the tree, I took out my journal. I continued on what I had written this morning. _....till I hit rock bottom._ It wasn't until a few minutes later I noticed someone. He was sitting against a Willow tree with his eyes closed, leaning back. I took great interest in him. Why wasn't he moving? Was he dead? God knows why, but something came over me. I walked over to the boy and tapped on him. his eyes shot open quickly and I jumped. I landed unevenly and lost my balance, causing me to fall.

He looked at me with something in his eyes. The boy started laughing all of a sudden. "Are you okay? It looked like it hurted." Imbecile. I dusted the dirt off of my butt and stood up. When I didn't answer him he poked me. "I asked are you okay?" He poked me once more. You idiot! Yes it hurted! I fell on my bottom for heaven's sake!> Why was I so dumb? The fool doesn't understand sign language. He only looked at me confused why I was moving my hands in all directions, but not saying a single word. I ripped a page out of my journal and wrote something down.

__

I can't talk. I'm a mute. After that he said a big ohhh and looked at me again. What's wrong with this person? Why does he keep looking at me like that?! "Can you teach me?" What?! Was he crazy?! Teach him?! I threw my hands up in frustration and walked away. He called after me, but I didn't answer. I went back to my place and continued writing in my journal. Every now and then I couldn't help but look over at him. I swear I even caught him staring at me a few times. I made a mistake. I knew I shouldn't have looked over there, but our eyes locked. One, two, three seconds passed and we still didn't look away. his eyes told a million stories. The intense pair of amber eyes pierced right through my emerald green ones. I finally tore myself away from his gaz and returned to my business.

After what happened in the courtyard, my breathing was ragged. I immediately ran to my brother's car not saying anything. Dear god how I wanted a tsunami to hit me right now, but no matter how hard it would hit me, it stil wouldn't be able to erase those amber eyes.... Sorry for typos, and mispellings! Well there ya have it, the first chapter. Please leave ideas and comments! review now okie?! hehee   
  
Okay, I don't know who you are but I stumbled upon your site. Please don't take my stories and post them up on your riste without asking me first. I would be more than happy to let you post up my work but plese ask for my permission first.  
  
Fanfic copyright 2004 to Ruby Devil aka Tina Chang. All rights reserved 


	2. author's note

Omgggggggosh......I was scrolling through fanfiction.net for the first time in what seems to be like forever, and I found a story....that I was planning to do. You know, my story Writings? Well another author decided to do that also, so I am taking that story off. I was very disappointed when I saw it, but oh well. Blah.... So anyways, remember me?! Lol, sorry for not updating since forever, but I've been super busy. My fanfic UTIL, will be updated shortly after this author's note. Hehee aren't you glad I'm updating again?! Chances are I'll update both of my fanfics after this author's note. Hope everyone will read my fanfic again and forgive this lowly author. Gosh, I must say I'm disappointed...wahhhhhh....anyways if you want to find out the rest, e-mail me at tinachang05@hotmail.com or add midnight banana monkey your alert list and she/he will update and yeah, you'll find out the story, but I must warn you my version has a twist to it. Her/his' is the ORIGINAL, meaning straight from the book, nothing added or deleted, version. So if you want to find out the wacky version of it (it's completely different sorta) e-mail me or leave something. Any questions, comments ,or concerns? If so, you know what to do, just click on that adorable blue button or e-mail me. So until next time!  
  
Love always, Tina 


End file.
